Team Bartowski vs Beckman's Secret Weapon
by SamanthaLisaWalkerfan101
Summary: General Beckman feels that Team Bartowski is getting too close, so she sends in her secret weapon. Possible Charah. Alternate universe.
1. New Mission

_A/N: Trying something new here. Not quite sure how it will work out. Please read and review to tell me what you think. Enjoy! :D_

* * *

Selena Thompson ran through the house in an attempt to reach the phone. She almost tripped several times on the various toys that always seemed to lie on the floor, but she finally made it. She checked the caller ID. It was work. She picked up the phone on the last ring.

"Thompson, secure," she answered.

"Beckman, secure," she heard her boss answer.

"Hey, bossy, whatcha want?" asked Selena after she knew that it was General Beckman. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Yes, I am aware," said the general dryly, "and that brings me to ask why you are still awake. So?"

"Well, you see, I was _just _about to get in bed when the phone rang," Selena lied. "And of course, I knew that it _could _be you _and _that could mean a national emergency so I had to run to the phone. I almost tripped, you know. How many times have I asked you to call me on my cell?"

"I don't know," replied Beckman. "But your home phone number is just so much easier. Besides, you're changing the subject."

"Drats!" Selena exclaimed. "Ah, well, I tried. You know, you're the only one that can tell when I do that."

"That's because I taught you," Beckman said proudly. "But, anyway, you're supposed to be in bed. Although, I have to admit, I am glad that you are awake."

"Why's that?" asked Selena, curious.

"I have a mission for you," said Beckman. "An important mission."

"Cool," Selena said. "What is it?"

"Well, I'm sure you've heard of the Human Intersect Project," Beckman said.

"I have," Selena said.

"I thought so," said Beckman. "I'm not quite sure how to phrase this, so I'll come right out and say it. I need you to observe the agents that are currently protecting the asset."

"But, if I am correct in my knowledge, the agents are extremely competent," Selena pointed out, confused. "And the asset received an upgrade not too long ago and showed amazing skills at hand-to-hand combat. I really don't see the need for my having to 'watch' them."

"Haven't I taught you to not talk back to your superiors?" Beckman reprimanded gently.

"Yes, ma'am," replied Selena automatically.

"Good," Beckman said. "Make sure it doesn't happen again. Now, look, while what you say is perfectly true, it is also a problem."

"If I may ask," Selena started, "how exactly is it a problem?"

"The agents have been on assignment for roughly two years," Beckman said, "and even though they are two of the best agents this government has at their disposal, they are still human. That is where the problem lies. The asset is a very amiable man and I fear that there have been breaches of protocol."

"Like what?" asked Selena.

"For one, Agent Walker, CIA, has to pose as the asset's girlfriend," Beckman answered. "I am positive that both she and the asset have developed real feelings for each other. I have proof. I even had to send a 49-B out once."

"So?" Selena asked. "Agents 'develop real feelings' for their assets pretty regularly. I still don't see too much of a problem."

"If it were a regular assignment," Beckman said, "I would not be as worried, or even if it was just a relationship but the way that they act around each other, I fear that it will get in the way of their missions."

"Tension," Selena mumbled to herself.

But Beckman had heard. She always did. "What was that?"

"Uh, nothing," Selena answered. "Just talking to myself. Anyway, what about the other agent?"

"Colonel Casey seems to be getting soft," Beckman said, sounding a bit worried, "and I don't like it. He's never been this way before. So I would like you to fly to Los Angeles tomorrow and begin your assignment. Can you do that?"

"I can do anything," Selena said.

"I know," Beckman agreed. "Details will be emailed to you momentarily and all of the ticket information will be taken care of. Now get to bed. I believe it's almost 3 a.m. where you are."

"Ah, Grams, you never forget a thing," Selena said with a smile. "Okay, I'll go to bed after I read the email."

"No, now," Beckman said. "You can read the email tomorrow. I need you to wake up early. A growing girl needs good rest."

"I love how you can just switch modes like that," Selena said. "You can be General Beckman one minute and the next you're my loving grams."

"What can I say?" Beckman asked rhetorically. "But you honestly need to be in bed. Night-night, dear."

"Night, Grams," Selena said before hanging up the phone and putting it back on the charger.

Selena loved her grandma, but sometimes she could be a little bossy. Even if she was the head of the NSA, she couldn't tell her to go to bed. That was her mother's job. Although Selena had to admit that she preferred dealing with Beckman rather than her mother.

"She won't know whether I go to bed right now or not," Selena said to herself as she made her way from the kitchen to her room. "And I really do have to read that email."

When she got to her room, Selena looked around. She normally didn't like having to share a room with her younger sister, but it was nights like this that made it kind of fun. She could see the difference in the way they lived. Phoebe's side was extremely clean. Not a candy wrapper or toy out of place. Sometimes Selena wondered if her sister was really six years old.

_What kind of six-year old is a neat freak? _she asked herself for the millionth time.

Selena looked at her side of the room. It was a mess. It was always a mess. But that was how she liked it to be. She could find everything. It wasn't a problem for her. Plus, it got on Phoebe's nerves, which was fun.

She walked to her desk and opened her laptop. She always kept it locked. Even though she was fifteen, her mother trusted her completely. Besides, she was one of the government's best spies and had things that needed to be kept secret.

Leaning over the chair to reach the laptop, Selena typed in her password, the password that only she and her grams knew. Once she was in, she logged onto her government secure email address. Scanning through her inbox, she saw the message that Beckman had told her would be coming. It was titled simply "Details".

She opened the email and smiled at what she read.

_Tsk, tsk, tsk. Selena, I expected better from you of all people. I told you to go to bed. But did you listen? No. You know what that means, right? No dessert when you come visit me. (By the way, after this mission you had __**better **__come visit me.) _

_So the details of this mission are simple. You are to go in and watch Agents Casey and Walker. (You've worked with them before. You know how they work.) Because the asset must not know who you really are (His name is Chuck Bartowski. Remember that.), you must have a cover and cover name. I trust you to pick one suitable enough. _

_Don't tell the agents or the Intersect why you are there. At least not at first. If they ask, just tell them that I assigned you to their team and that they don't have the level of clearance to know why. _

_Go on the missions with them since that's where most of my concern lies. Make note of how they carry out the missions and how they act around each other. Don't help if you don't have to. _

_Again, the ticket information will all be handled. There will be a car waiting outside of your house in the morning at seven. Tommy (I know how much you like him.) will drive you to the airport. When you land in L.A., there will be a car for you to use as your transportation for the duration of your mission._

_Of course, all of your expenses will be covered. An apartment will be rented. Everything will be set._

_I don't expect the mission to last for more than six months, but that may change. _

_I love you, honey. Now go to bed. _

_Love, _

_Grams. _

"A'ight, Grams," Selena said even though she knew that there was no chance of her grandma's hearing her, "I'm going to bed."

She walked the two feet from her desk to her dresser. Pulling open the top drawer, which she used to hold her pajamas and undergarments, she scanned the contents for her favorite sleepwear. Locating the flannel pajama bottoms and the worn-out T-shirt, she took them out and closed the drawer.

For a minute or two, Selena pondered getting dressed for bed right there in her room. But her mother had told her countless times not to because she shared a room with Phoebe. And unless she wanted to answer questions about puberty from a curious six-year old, she would change her clothes in the bathroom. So she quietly exited the room and walked across the hall to the bathroom.

She didn't really like sharing a bathroom with Phoebe and the twins, Mark and Jacob, who were five. It wasn't sharing the bathroom with Phoebe that bothered her. Considering her sister was a neat freak, it just saved her from cleaning. It was the twins. They were five years old and boys. So, obviously, the bathroom was always kind of a mess. Even with Phoebe cleaning.

Selena quickly shut the door and changed her clothes. Living with siblings who, more likely than not, would barge into the room at any time, and being an agent who had to be quick, she was out of the bathroom in under a minute. It would have been less, but she had to be quiet. Even though she was the only spy in the house, her mother was a MOM and had supersonic hearing.

_Good thing I already brushed my teeth, _she thought as she walked back to her room. _Otherwise it would have taken me longer, but Grams taught me to always brush my teeth after I eat. At least whenever I can._

Entering her room again, Selena realized that her bed was a mess. This was not unusual, but it was kind of annoying. She took a deep breath and walked over to her bed. She picked up the two books that she had planned to read earlier and put them back on her shelf. Then she picked up the clothes that she had washed and folded but hadn't put away. After she put the clothes away, she cleared the other various items she had on her bed for some reason. A paintbrush, a small container of noise putty, several small toy cars, pieces of a puzzle, and few coins. When she had put all of the items in their respective places, she straightened the sheets and comforter as best she could. Then she walked to the light switch by the door and turned the light off. After that was done, she blindly made her way to her bed.

Once Selena was all settled in bed, she remembered that she had brownies baking in the oven.

_Crap! _she thought grumblingly. _Have to get up now._

Selena threw the covers off of herself and hopped out of bed. After landing safely on the floor, she carefully made her way to the door. Once she was out of the room, she could smell the brownies. She hoped they weren't burnt.

_Why do I always decide to bake at night? _she asked herself, running quietly down the hall to the kitchen. _Oh, yeah. Because if I bake when everyone's awake, whatever I make gets eaten within minutes and for some reason that bugs me._

She made it to the kitchen just seconds before the oven timer went off. She quickly turned the timer off before the buzzer sounded because she didn't want to risk anyone hearing that she was awake. Then she walked the three feet to the drawer in which the oven mitts and kitchen towels were kept. After opening the drawer and pulling out an oven mitt, she made her way back to the oven. She turned the oven off and counted to thirty like her grandma always said to. Once she reached thirty, she opened the oven and pulled out the pan of brownies.

_Mmmm, they smell good, _she thought. _Glad everyone's asleep, because otherwise they would all be rushing into the kitchen._

Selena set the pan on the counter. The brownies had to cool. She replaced the oven mitt in its drawer and took out a small towel. Placing the towel on top of the brownies, she walked back to her room.

_The towel should keep the flies away, _she thought. _And the cats won't bother them. _

When she was halfway down the hall, she saw her mom coming out of her and Phoebe's bedroom. She wanted to hide, but there weren't any good hiding places in the middle of the hallway. So she just pretended that walking down the hallway at four in the morning was normal. Her mom wouldn't question her.

"Selena," her mom said, coming up to her and halting her progress to her room, "I thought you were awake. You weren't in your room. You really need to clean your side by the way. So, what are you doing up?"

"Baking," Selena answered. "And Grams called and said that I have a new mission, so I won't be here for at least six months."

"When does the mission start?" asked her mother, worried.

"Tomorrow morning," said Selena. "But don't worry, Mom. Grams taught me everything she knows. And for all of the things she doesn't know, she got me tutors. I'm one of the best. Plus, it's just a reconnaissance job. Or not even. I just have to watch some agents. Like baby-sitting, but, you know, with weapons. It'll be fun."

"Honey, I know you like being a spy," her mother began, "but what about school?"

"Mom, I'm homeschooled," Selena said. "Besides, I don't need it. I already have two PhDs. I'm good for school."

"Look I know my mother, your grandmother, loves you," her mom said. "And loves that you like being a spy, but she's taking you away from your family, your friends. You have never even had _one _year in regular school."

"Mom, all my friends are spies," Selena said. "Or most of them are. I have some other friends. And neither Phoebe, Mark, nor Jacob like school and they've been in it since they were three."

"Fine, but after this mission, can you take a break?" her mom asked. "Please? You're fifteen. You need a life outside of the spy world."

"Mom, all the time I have between missions is like a break," Selena said. "And it's always boring. Sure, some things are fun, but more often than not, I'm bored within a week. I haven't had a mission for two months. This one is welcome. But I'll try to relax and take a break after this mission, okay?"

"That's all I ask," her mom smiled. "But still, what about school?"

"I'll register myself in some type of school for this mission, okay?" asked Selena. "It'll be part of my cover."

"Won't that make the mission harder?" asked her mom.

"No," Selena answered. "All I have to do is watch. And if I am needed for anything, I'll skip. No problem."

"Selena," her mom said in a warning tone, "I do not approve of you skipping school."

"Mom, two PhDs," Selena reminded her. "I'm good for school. Trust me."

"Fine," her mother said, knowing that she wouldn't win an argument with her daughter. "But get in bed before I call Grams."

"Okay, mom," Selena said, "I will. Grams already told me to go to bed anyway. I just had to get the brownies out of the oven."

"You made brownies?" her mom asked.

"Yeah," Selena nodded.

"Mind if I get one?" asked her mom.

"No, go ahead," Selena said before rolling her eyes. "I'm going to bed."

"'Night, sweetie," her mom said, kissing her daughter on the cheek before walking down the hall to the kitchen.

Selena once again made her way to her bedroom. When she got there, she turned off the light and walked to her bed. She climbed under the covers and settled herself into her favorite spot. Once she was comfortable, she gently fell asleep.


	2. Selena Writes Crack!

_A/N: This story is still in its introduction stage. I decided to practice my description skills. Not quite sure how I did. Anyway, read and review. Hope you like it. :D_

_Thanks go to Verkisto (OC) for editing even though she was sick/recovering from a sickness, Nattylovesjordy for editing, Wepdiggy for editing (and coming up with a chapter title that I decided to use as a tribute to the two Queens of Crack. You know who they are.), TheJusta for editing, and Kroblues for editing. (Yes, it took five editors and the chapter is still not the best...which makes me sad. But you should read it and review to tell me all of my mistakes....or the things I happened to do right.)_

* * *

Selena was a light sleeper by nature, so she knew that her five-year-old brother Jacob had climbed into her bed sometime during the two hours' sleep she got. She was used to it though. It happened all the time. But as she was leaning over him in an attempt to turn off the alarm clock that she had set, she wished, as she always did in times like this, that Jacob would stay in his own bed or was a two-year-old.

The problem was the way Jacob slept. If he had been anyone else, Selena would have easily been able to reach the alarm clock. But Jacob had managed, like always, to twist his legs with hers and lay his head on her stomach.

Through years of practice, she had learned how to lean over him, but she had not yet managed to learn how to get out of bed without waking him. And she didn't want to wake him. Her siblings hated it when she had to "visit Grams". It wasn't that they were envious that she always got to visit their grandma. Phoebe, Mark, and Jacob didn't actually like Grams the way Selena did. No, her siblings hated it when Selena left because they loved their older sister. And Selena loved them, but they were just so different from her. Sometimes she could relate to them, but she had always been a spy, more or less. Her life was always filled with spy stuff. She wasn't normal like her siblings and she never would be.

That was why she didn't want Jacob to wake up. He hated it more than the other two kids when she left. Although she wouldn't admit it to anyone but Jacob, he was her favorite sibling. Sure, she liked them all, but Jacob understood her. He understood her sense of humor and knew how to make her laugh. He understood that, when she left, it was for something important, even though he didn't like it. He understood when she wasn't feeling well and he tried to make her better. He was the best little brother, and Selena didn't want to hurt him. Ever.

So she slowly and gently separated herself from Jacob and then quickly leaped out of the bed. After turning off the alarm clock that she had luckily set to play her favorite CD instead of the blaring alarm, she leaned over Jacob, who was starting to wake up, and kissed him on the forehead which seemed to calm him and he went back to sleep.

_Hmm, I'm going to have to remember that still works, _Selena thought to herself before walking to her closet to pick out her clothes and retrieve her duffel bag that she always took on her "trips". Once she was at her closet, she looked at the fifty or so outfits that were hers. Luckily, she wasn't one of those girls that took forever to pick out an outfit. She pulled out her favorite purple blouse and her favorite pair of denim jeans.

After she got her duffel bag out of the closet, she walked to her dresser and pulled a pair of panties and a bra out of the top drawer. She laid the duffel bag at the foot of the bed and then went into the bathroom for a quick shower.

Once she was in the bathroom, she carefully laid her clothes on the counter. Then, from the bathroom's linen closet, she retrieved her hygiene box, a towel, and washcloth. When all of her shower stuff was ready, she turned on the water. The shower took only a couple of seconds to get to her preferred temperature.

Selena shed her pajamas and stepped into the shower. She let the water gently run over her to wake her up, then she grabbed her washcloth and put some body wash on it. After the washcloth was good and soapy, she washed her face, gently scrubbing it. After rinsing her face off, she proceeded to wash the rest of her body.

When her body was all clean, she got her shampoo and squeezed some into the palm of her hand. She rubbed the shampoo into her hands before she started washing her hair. She made sure to wash her hair and scalp the way her grandma had taught her when she was little. After she had rinsed all of the shampoo out, she applied some conditioner to her hair. She brushed her hair before rinsing the conditioner out.

Selena made sure that she was all rinsed off before turning off the water and stepping out of the shower. She quickly dried herself off, applied deodorant, and put on her clothes. Her hair was still dripping wet, so she put it up in a towel. She hated using the blow dryer because it took up so much time, so she usually just used the towel.

She put her hygiene stuff away and gathered her dirty clothes from the floor and put them in the bathroom hamper. When all that was done, she exited the bathroom and went back to her room.

Jacob and Phoebe were still sleeping soundly, so Selena tip-toed to the foot of her bed where she picked up her duffel bag. She carefully laid the bag onto the foot of her mattress and opened it. She pulled out the three goody bags that she always had prepared for her siblings when she left on missions. The bags weren't much, she had to admit, but her brothers and sister seemed to enjoy them.

She left the goody bags on her bed and walked to her dresser. She grabbed her cell phone and stuck it in her pocket. Next she picked up her wallet and pulled out three five dollar bills. Then she put her wallet in her back pocket and walked back to her bed. She opened the goody bags and put a five dollar bill in each. Then she got her permanent marker out of her duffel bag and wrote each of her siblings' names on a bag. Once she was happy with the bags, she walked to the head of her bed and carefully laid Jacob's goody bag on her nightstand. Then she walked over to Phoebe's bed and laid her goody bag next to her Hannah Montana alarm clock on her nightstand. She leaned over Phoebe and kissed her on the forehead.

Selena walked back to her bed and replaced the permanent marker that she had left on the bed and zipped up the bag. She picked up the bag by its strap and threw it over her shoulder. Then she walked out of the room and headed towards Jacob and Mark's room. When she got there, she laid Mark's goody bag on his dresser. Then she walked over to Mark's bed and kissed him on the forehead before leaving the room.

Once she was out in the hallway, she decided to go to the kitchen. When she got there, she grabbed a banana out of the fruit bowl. She peeled the banana, threw the peel away, and started to eat. As she was eating, she walked to the laundry room.

The laundry room was fairly close to the kitchen, so she didn't have to walk far. When she got there, she undid the towel that she still had on her head. She put the towel in the dirty clothes basket and placed her duffel bag on top of the dryer. She ate the last of her banana and then unzipped the duffel bag. She pulled out her travel hair brush and brushed her hair. When she was done brushing her hair, she cleaned out the brush. She threw away the few strands of hair she got out of the brush and then put the brush back in her bag.

Selena pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and checked the time. It was exactly six fifty-five, so she had five minutes to meet the driver. Then she put the phone back in her pocket and walked to the kitchen.

_No problem, _she thought as she got to the kitchen. She went to the junk drawer and pulled out a pen and a piece of paper. She quickly wrote a note to her parents telling them good-bye. She stuck the note on the refrigerator where she knew her mom would see it then she put the pen back in the drawer and raced to the front door. She left the house and walked down the front steps. There, she saw Tommy waiting for her, as always.

"Right on time, Miss Thompson," Tommy greeted her with a smile.

"And you're early," Selena said with a smile of her own as she walked to the car.

"Well, I can't let you win, now can I?" Tommy asked, opening her door.

"It'd be nice," Selena said, climbing into the car.

"Maybe next time," Tommy said, closing her door.

Selena waited until Tommy was in his seat before saying, "You always say that."

Tommy just shrugged. After a moment or two of silence, he said, "Your grandmother wants to know if you have a cover ready. She said that she needs it now so that she can have all of the—"

"Necessary documents ready for me when I land in L.A." Selena finished. "Yeah, I do. I'll email her now. Computer?"

Tommy pressed several buttons. A screen appeared on the back of his headrest and a keyboard came out of the back of his seat.

"That never gets old," Selena laughed.

"Glad you still enjoy it," Tommy said. "Some of the other agents I have to transport are no fun at all."

"That's why you have me, Tommy," Selena said before logging in to her email account. "Okay, let me email Grams."

"Yes, ma'am," Tommy answered, starting the car and driving toward the airport.

Selena started typing.

_Dear Grams,_

_Okay, you got me last night. I was still awake. Obviously, you know me too well. And I will visit you later._

_Tommy informed me that you need my cover. Well, here it is._

_Name: Lindsay Marie Fisher_

_Age: 15_

_Description: Home-schooled (unless you want me to go to public school), fairly smart, Agent Walker's younger cousin, has driver's permit (although I do have my license with me), and that's all I've got. _

_You know the rest like height and stuff. Tell me if you need more, okay?_

_Love, _

_Selena_

She was okay with her email. Her grams would understand it. Selena hit send. Moments later the email was in cyberspace.

"Okay, Tommy," Selena said, "you can put the computer back."

"Yes, ma'am," Tommy said, pressing buttons. The computer hid itself once more. "So, Miss Thompson, what have you been up to since the last mission?"

"Oh, you know, the usual," Selena answered. "Baby-sitting, baking, helping the kids with their homework, etc."

"Sounds fun," Tommy said. "Have you practiced your weapon skills?"

"Of course," Selena said. "Always. Now, what have you been up to?"

"Driving," Tommy answered. "It is my job."

"That it is, Tommy," Selena said. "And you're good at it. How's your family?"

"Good. Thanks for asking," Tommy said. "Kathy's going to have another baby. Jason and Kevin are fine. Jason just turned six and so he's starting first grade in a couple of months. Kevin is his normal eight-year-old self. You know, he's playing baseball now. He's actually quite good."

"Cool," Selena said. "Hey, if the baby's a girl, will you name her after me?"

"Hmm," Tommy said, "I would, but it's up to Kathy. Tell you what, I'll make sure that 'Selena' is in for the middle name."

"Okay, but only if it sounds good," Selena said. "I honestly cannot think of a name where 'Selena' would work in the middle. But, anyway, the last time I talked with Kevin he said that he had a girlfriend. Is that true?"

"It's as true as when you were eight and had a boyfriend," Tommy said, laughing.

"Hey!" Selena protested. "I did have a boyfriend when I was eight. He was just invisible which made him awesomer than average boyfriends."

"Yeah, I know," Tommy said, reminiscing. "You were so proud when you brought him to my house for dinner. That was a fun night. You guys 'won' charades since you were the only one who could see him."

"Yes," Selena said, "that was a good game. So, I take it that Kevin doesn't have a girlfriend then."

"No, he doesn't," Tommy said. "You know, it always amazed me that even at eight you were a fairly good spy and _still _had an imaginary boyfriend."

"First, Michael was invisible not imaginary," Selena pointed out. "And second, Grams did want me to stay as much of a child as I could. With everything that it takes to be a spy, my _invisible _boyfriend was about all I could manage."

"I completely understand," Tommy said. "I may not be a spy myself, but I've seen what you guys do. It's amazing."

"Thanks," Selena said before changing the subject. "Can you turn on the radio?"

"Absolutely," Tommy answered. "Still listening to country music?"

"I still have no idea why you guys find that funny," Selena said. "And I mostly only like Carrie Underwood. But, no, I am not still listening to country music. I'm listening to the stuff you used to listen to when you were my age. You know, _way _back in the day. The Beatles? Elvis?"

"I am not that old," Tommy said. "I'm forty-five. Geeze, it does sound like I'm that old. That stinks, but Elvis coming right up."

Tommy quickly located the CD in his large collection of jewel cases. He put the CD in the player and soon "Devil in Disguise" was playing.

"I love this song," Selena said.

"Me too," said Tommy.

The two sang along until the song changed. Then Selena asked, "Are we there yet?"

"Kids," Tommy rolled his eyes. "No, Selena, we still have twenty miles to go. It's not my fault you live so far out of New York City. It's also not my fault that General Beckman prefers to send you through JFK as opposed to getting you a private jet."

"Okay, okay," Selena said, "I know it's not your fault. And twenty miles isn't so bad."

"Good," Tommy said. "Why don't you write a story? You still like doing that, right?"

"Yeah," Selena answered, "I still like to write, but I just don't feel like it right now."

"Why don't you try?" asked Tommy. "See if you can write a story by the time we get to the airport. I'll even give you a prompt."

"What if I do write a story by the time we get to the airport?" Selena asked. "And what's the prompt?"

"If you can write a complete story, then I'll give you ten dollars," Tommy said. "And I will tell you the prompt if you accept the challenge."

"Ten bucks?" asked Selena. "Well, it's not much, but deal. Now the prompt?"

"Write a story about a sea turtle," Tommy said.

"That's it?" Selena asked. "'Write a story about a sea turtle.'? That's really not much of a prompt, but I'll go for it. Can the turtle talk?"

"Whatever you want," Tommy answered. "It just has to be about a sea turtle."

"Cool," Selena said. "What if I don't write a story? What happens?"

"Then you give me ten dollars," Tommy said.

"Oh, so like a bet?" Selena asked. "Awesome. Okay, computer?"

Tommy pressed the buttons and the computer soon appeared. Selena rubbed her hands together and thought about what she would write. Then she started typing.

_Once upon a time, there was a magical sea turtle. The sea turtle was part of a magical animal council. He was the council leader. The other magical animals came to him for answers to their problems. One day, a magical purple unicorn came and knocked on the sea turtle's door. The unicorn needed help. _

"_O wise sea turtle," the unicorn said, "there is a human child come to usurp the rightful autonomy of the unicorns."_

"_What do you mean?" asked the sea turtle. "And, please, speak in modern tongue."_

"_Sorry," apologized the unicorn. "What I meant was that there is a girl who insists on riding the other unicorns. I got away as fast as I could to come and seek help from you. Can you help us?"_

"No, that's not any good," Selena said to herself. "'A magical purple unicorn'? That's crazy."

Selena deleted what she wrote and started typing again.

_Jaime was a sea turtle. He was a handsome sea turtle. He was a nice sea turtle. He was a smart sea turtle. But even so, no one liked him. No one liked him because he was not a fish. _

"Hmm, that sounds crazy too," Selena said. "Hey, Tommy, can I write about something else?"

"If you want to," Tommy answered. "But we are just seven miles from the airport."

"That's fine," Selena said. "So what to write about?"

"Try pickles," Tommy said.

"Pickles?" asked Selena as she started typing. "Okay, then. Pickles it is."

_Once upon a time, there were three little pickles. And they all lived happily in a small town on the outskirts of a town far, far away. One day, the pickles decided to take a walk. On their walk they came across a hungry cow. The cow looked at the pickles for a long, long time before mooing and walking off. The pickles all let out a deep breath. They had thought they were going to be eaten. But then the youngest pickle, Dill, became offended and yelled after the cow, "What?! Me and my brothers aren't good enough for your royal cowship to eat?!" Of course, the cow didn't hear him. The end._

"Selena, we're here," Tommy said as he parked and got out of the car.

"Good, I'm done," Selena said after Tommy opened her door.

Tommy read the story that Selena had written. After looking at it for a long time, he said, "Well, it's certainly complete. I have no clue what it is, but you win. Here you go."

He handed Selena a ten dollar bill and then helped her out of the car. He picked up her duffel bag and then shut the door.

"Got everything?" Tommy asked. After Selena nodded her head, he used the car's remote and hid the computer and locked the doors. When that was done, he escorted Selena into the busy airport.


End file.
